Encuentro fortuito
by Ichikaabarai
Summary: Luego de meses intentando conquistar a Ezreal, Zoe descubre que ha comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por alguien más. Se trata de su amigo Kayn pero ¿a caso sentirá lo mismo? ADVERTENCIA: Algo de lemon. Inspirado en un cap de "Las sombras del crepúsculo".


**NOTA: Este es un one shot que escribí inspirada en un capítulo de la historia de VegadeLyra "Las sombras del crepúsculo". Es algo así como una versión lemon de lo sucedido en uno de los capítulos. Quiero agradecerle a Vega por permitirme hacerlo, fue muy amable de su parte uwu Ichika loves you 3**

Había pasado aproximadamente un año desde su primer encuentro con el aspecto del crepúsculo, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había notado. Su primer encuentro fue producto de la casualidad, pero con el pasar de los días, semanas y meses, se fue consolidando una fuerte amistad entre la chica aspecto y el segador sombrío. Al principio, la compañía de Zoe le parecía un fastidio, especialmente porque ella dedicaba gran parte de sus energías en hablar sobre lo enamorada que se encontraba de un tal Ezreal.

"Tienes que ayudarme a conquistarlo" fue la súplica que dio inicio a sus reiterados encuentros en aquel claro del bosque cercano a la orden de las sombras. A pesar de su inexperiencia, decidió embarcarse en la "aventura de conquista" junto con Zoe. Vio como cada intento de Zoe por llamar la atención del rubio fracasaba, uno tras otro y poco a poco se iban quedando sin opciones. Pero algo muy curioso comenzó a suceder con el pasar de los meses, Zoe parecía disfrutar más de su compañía.

Esto comenzó a ser obvio debido a la pérdida de interés en su "amado", ni siquiera lucía triste tras cada fracaso. Era como si sus prioridades hubieran cambiado por completo, volcando toda su atención en Kayn y en buscar nuevas maneras de impresionarlo y agradarlo. Ambos esperaban con ansias esos días de la semana en los que podían reunirse en aquel bosque a pasar un agradable rato juntos, se había vuelto una necesidad sin que ellos lo notaran. Actuaban por inercia, eran tan opuestos que el magnetismo hizo de la suyas y los atrajo sin previo aviso.

Zoe había aprendido a leer las emociones del sombrío, era alguien de pocas palabras y con un ego muy grande. Pero en el fondo, ella conocía su dolor y comprendía su actitud fría ante las cosas que muchos podrían considerar importantes. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los meses, el aspecto del crepúsculo logró que aquel corazón consumido por las sombras comenzara a latir por vez primera, dando lugar a múltiples muestras de cariño, que aunque eran escasas, eran suficientes para dejar en claro sus sentimientos por ella. A pesar de que nunca fue capaz de dejar salir un simple "te quiero", para Zoe fue bastante evidente que había despertado un nuevo tipo de sentimiento en Kayn, uno que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

Kayn por su parte, ya se había acostumbrado al desmedido entusiasmo de Zoe. No pudo determinar el momento exacto en el que dejó de parecerle un fastidio, las cosas se dieron progresivamente y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se vio a sí mismo sintiendo celos. Celos de Ezreal y de los esfuerzos de Zoe por conquistarlo. Sabía que era una batalla perdida, sin embargo, se dispuso a ayudarla en todo lo que ella deseara. Se culpaba a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia de esa manera, pero deseaba verla feliz, incluso si no era con él.

Había llegado al claro del bosque, justo al lado del riachuelo, como ya era costumbre. Escondió a Rhaast en un arbusto, no deseaba que la presencia del darkin perturbara la paz que encontraba estando con Zoe. Observaba las copas de los árboles mecerse con el viento, ella estaba tardando más de lo habitual. De pronto, un particular silbido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Zoe y su particular manera de anunciar su llegada. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre el pasto y saludó a Zoe con un gesto de su mano.

-Llegas tarde Zoe.-Dijo Kayn mientras la saludaba, fingiendo molestia para llamar la atención de la chica.

-Lo lamento, me he encontrado con Ezreal en el camino y nos detuvimos a conversar por un instante.-Comentó Zoe con un especial brillo en su mirada.

-Eso explica tu cara de emoción.-El tono de voz de Kayn comenzaba a denotar algo de molestia real y no fingida.

-Creo que por fin tendré una oportunidad con él.-La emoción de la chica era bastante evidente. -Él le confesará sus sentimientos a Lux.-Dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-¿Y por eso tanto alboroto? Si yo fuera tú, no estaría tan feliz y tranquilo.-Kayn se sentía sumamente confundido por lo que sucedía.

-¡Vamos Kayn! Piensa en las posibilidades, si ella lo rechaza, yo estaré allí para consolarlo. Esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando desde hace mucho.-Zoe comenzó a dar vueltas producto de la felicidad.

-Te creí más lista, pero parece que eres una más de esas chicas que pierde su dignidad por un tipo como... olvídalo.-Aquella noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. -Haz lo que tengas que hacer, sólo te advierto que no contarás con mi ayuda esta vez.-Sentenció Kayn, el enojo que sentía comenzaba a ser evidente.

Parecía que estaba apunto de decir algo, pero por alguna razón, no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna. Apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos, necesitaba calmarse. Zoe se mostró sorprendida ante la actitud de su amigo, aunque se sentía culpable, lo dicho le había servido para confirmar sus sospechas. Kayn dio un pesado suspiro, mantenía los ojos cerrados, no se sentía con el valor suficiente para encarar a Zoe tras lo dicho hacía unos momentos.

Sintió un pequeño peso posarse sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró de frente con ella. Zoe se había subido a su regazo y le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. Algunos mechones de cabello cubrían su rostro y ella los fue apartando delicadamente. Se acercó y sin previo aviso, estampó sus labios contra los de Kayn. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, a penas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Zoe se apartó lentamente y sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Cuestionó Kayn, si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más.

-Yo... quiero practicar mis besos, no quiero ser una novata en ese sentido.-Dijo Zoe con la mirada fija en Kayn.

-Zoe... esas son cosas de pareja, no de amigos y lo sabes muy bien.-Argumentó Kayn, apenas y comenzaba a procesar lo sucedido.

Zoe no respondió, en cambio, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acercó nuevamente para besarlo. En un principio, sus labios a penas y se rozaban, pero lentamente fueron afianzando su contacto. Ella abrió lentamente la boca, dando pie a profundizar el beso, acción que pronto fue captada por él. Un escalofrío comenzó a invadir su cuerpo al sentir las manos de la chica deslizarse por su espalda desnuda. Pronto, hizo descender sus manos hacia la pequeña cintura de Zoe, acto que la hizo dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. Se separaron al sentir que sus pulmones comenzaban a reclamar oxígeno, Kayn se sentía agradecido por ello, pues cierta parte de su anatomía había comenzado a reaccionar de una manera que no imaginaba.

-¡Es increíble! Está funcionando.-Dijo Zoe, soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué hablas?-Cuestionó Kayn mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Zoe alzó una ceja y comenzó a reír nuevamente, aquello solamente logró confundir aún más a Kayn. La chica desvió su mirada hacia la entrepierna de su amigo y este pronto entendió lo que sucedía. Un intenso color rojo adornaba su rostro, se sentía realmente avergonzado por haber sido expuesto de esa manera. Ya no había nada que ocultar, su propio cuerpo acaba de delatar lo que hacía algún tiempo había comenzado a sentir. Zoe comenzó a acercar su mano hacia aquella parte que el chico intentaba ocultar a toda costa.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-Se encontraba consternado, lo ponía nervioso la manera tan rápida en la que la situación había escalado.

-Necesitarás ayuda con eso, deja que yo me encargue.-Dijo Zoe mientras comenzaba a acariciar la erección de su amigo por encima de la ropa.

Era la primera vez que sentía una mano ajena a la suya tocar esa parte de su cuerpo, por alguna razón, era más sensible cuando Zoe le acariciaba. En un gesto de atrevimiento, Zoe comenzó a liberar al chico de sus vestiduras, deseaba continuar con su labor sin que la ropa le resultara un estorbo. Kayn se sentía perdido ante un nuevo mundo de sensaciones que no imaginaba experimentar alguna vez en su vida. Luego de dedicarse tanto tiempo al arte sombrío, el ninja había perdido la esperanza de algún día llegar a vivir un momento como el cual estaba viviendo en la profundidad de aquel bosque. La chica utilizaba ambas manos para acariciarlo, parecía tener mucha experiencia en ello, pues lograba arrancarle algunos suspiros, producto del placer que le hacía sentir su accionar tan atrevido. De pronto, Zoe se detuvo al observar un líquido blanquecino escurrir del miembro del chico.

-Esto es raro, normalmente con esto es suficiente.-Dijo Zoe mientras terminaba de despojar de sus ropas al chico. Se sentía intrigada ante las reacciones del cuerpo de su amigo, por alguna razón, su erección no había decrecido con su ayuda.

-Zzoe... creo que ya fue suficiente.-Dijo Kayn, intentando recobrar la compostura. Seguía creyendo que se trataba de uno de esos sueños extraños que tuvo en numerosas ocasiones.

No era suficiente, dentro de sí mismo sentía la necesidad de seguir avanzando. Ya había quedado completamente expuesto y debilitado ante ella, no tenía nada que perder. La ayudó a despojarse de sus prendas de vestir, quedando completamente maravillado por la belleza y delicadeza del cuerpo de la chica. ¿Cómo podía rechazarla el tonto rubio ese? Podía ser pequeña, pero sus apenas visibles curvas lograron cautivarlo por completo. La tomó por la cintura, invitándola a sentarse sobre su regazo nuevamente.

Sus manos vagaban errantes por la suave piel de la chica, mientras se dedicaba a devorar sus labios con mucho ímpetu. Zoe comenzó con un suave roce entre sus cuerpos, provocando ligeros de suspiros de placer por parte de ambos. Se separaron lentamente y se vieron a los ojos, ambos se encontraban sonrojados. Zoe alzó un poco sus caderas, para luego descender lentamente sobre el miembro erecto del chico. Sintió un dolor punzante ante la invasión de su intimidad, dio un pequeño quejido por la incomodidad que aquello le hacía sentir.

-Zoe... si te duele debemos detenernos, yo no deseo lastimarte.-Dijo Kayn mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Zoe contra su cuerpo.

Zoe besó la mejilla de Kayn con mucha delicadeza, la reconfortaba el saber que no haría algo para lastimarla. Cuando su molestia se disipó por completo, comenzó a moverse de manera reiterada sobre el chico, el dolor había desaparecido y en su lugar, ahora experimentaba una nueva clase de placer. Tímidos gemidos escapaban de su boca, siendo silenciados en ocasiones por algún fugaz beso que se presentaba durante el acto. Sintió las manos de Kayn sobre sus caderas, guiando el ritmo en el que ambos se movían.

-Creo... creo que mis piernas comienzan a cansarse.-Dijo Zoe entre jadeos, mientras continuaba con sus movimientos.

-Déjame ayudarte entonces, ahora es mi turno.-Dijo Kayn mientras comenzaba a detenerse.

Tomó a Zoe entre sus brazos y la recostó lentamente sobre el pasto. Se veía realmente hermosa con el cabello desparramado de aquella manera, su rostro lucía sonrojado por completo, pero su mirada se veía suplicante. Sentía su mano temblar mientras la acercaba lentamente a la piel de la chica, era tan suave y tersa. La acarició con delicadeza, como si se de un invaluable tesoro se tratara y pudo escuchar los leves suspiros que ella dejaba escapar. Se abrió paso lentamente entre las piernas de la chica y comenzó a entrar nuevamente.

Esta vez no fue doloroso, Zoe había logrado acostumbrarse a su tamaño y esa segunda invasión la hizo soltar un tímido gemido de placer. Comenzó con un lento vaivén, intentando encontrar el ritmo adecuado para ambos. Las expresiones de Zoe le parecían totalmente irresistibles, esto le indicaba que su labor estaba siendo muy bien realizada. Sintió como la chica se abrazaba fuertemente a él con las piernas, sintió aquellas suaves manos acariciar y en ocasiones rasguñar su espalda.

Se sorprendió al escucharla gritar su nombre ¿en verdad estaba sucediendo? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, temía despertar y que todo se tratara de un cruel sueño solamente. Zoe mordió fuertemente su hombro y ese dolor lo devolvió a la realidad. Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y potentes, sintiendo como su cuerpo llegaba al borde del éxtasis junto con el de ella. Entre jadeos, gemidos y besos, pudo sentir como su esencia era liberada dentro del cuerpo de la chica, provocando en él una sensación surrealista y de completo éxtasis.

Se retiró de ella lentamente, para luego recostarla sobre su pecho. Ambos intentaban regularizar su respiración, seguían muy agitados luego de su encuentro. Él besó tiernamente la frente de la chica, quien luego se abrazó con fuerza a él. ¿En verdad lo había hecho? Le había entregado a él aquello que por tanto tiempo guardó para "alguien especial". Cayó en la cuenta de que él era ese alguien especial, la única oportunidad siempre estuvo frente a ella para ser tomada y era justo lo que había hecho hacía unos momentos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?-Preguntó Kayn, necesitaba una explicación.

-He pasado siglos observando a los humanos, he aprendido más de un truco de ellos.-Respondió Zoe, guiñando el ojo.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Zoe se aferraba con fuerza a él. Sentía que de soltarlo, él se escaparía y no volvería jamás. Luego de un rato reposando juntos, notaron la manera tan natural en la que sus respiraciones se habían sincronizado. A ambos les pareció divertido, la calma y tranquilidad que sentían uno al lado del otro eran inigualables. Kayn acariciaba el cabello de la chica en toda su extensión, aquellos colores eran de esas pocas cosas que consideraba realmente bellas en la vida.

-Kayn, lamento mucho lo que dije. Puedes estar tranquilo, dejaré de insistir con Ezreal.-Habló Zoe, era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino?-Cuestionó Kayn, supuso la respuesta, pero deseaba escuchar los motivos de la decisión de Zoe.

-Porque me di cuenta de que con quien deseo estar realmente es contigo... por eso hice lo que hice. Yo te amo.-Confesó Zoe, dejando ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas. -Aunque, temo que tú no sientas amor por mí y suceda lo mismo que con Ezreal.-Esa frase había sido una estrategia para orillar a Kayn a que confesara sus sentimientos.

-Yo no voy a dejarte Zoe... yo... creo que también te amo.-Nunca pensó que en algún momento de su vida sería capaz de pronunciar tales palabras. Todo parecía tan irreal.

-¿Crees o estás seguro?-Cuestionó Zoe en tono travieso.

-Estoy seguro de que así es y haré lo que sea necesario para demostrarlo.-Respondió Kayn mientras acariciaba el cabello de Zoe.

Ambos rieron, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaban ese tipo de felicidad y era algo realmente reconfortante. De un encuentro fortuito surgió su amistad, el tiempo la fue forjando y fortaleciendo. Pero esos estrechos lazos que se formaron entre ambos, dieron paso a un nuevo sentimiento que los invadió sin previo aviso. Ella encontró en él la satisfacción del amor correspondido y él encontró en ella la felicidad de sentirse amado por primera vez en la vida. Quien diría que dos seres tan opuestos serían capaces de romper sus barreras y unirse de aquella forma. Juntos descubrieron que aunque suena muy cliché, el amor en verdad es ciego. Él logró ver más allá de la fachada entusiasta y risueña de Zoe. Por su parte, ella logró ver más allá de aquella imagen sombría que él presentaba al mundo, pudo conocer su lado más humano.


End file.
